


Intricate Intimacy

by Bishoukun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Fisting, Gagged & Blindfolded, Kink, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Submission, Subspace, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishoukun/pseuds/Bishoukun
Summary: "Everything, hm. You're sure," Erwin observed, pulling Levi's hip to force his knee down over his leg and diffusing him. This was more than just arrogance, of course, but that didn't change just how little Levi knew of what he was asking. Perhaps the details no longer mattered, if they ever did. Levi would never be satisfied if he continued hesitating. So, he wouldn't.





	Intricate Intimacy

"Stop being so Goddamned _delicate_." Levi's eyes burned with frustration, glaring narrowly in disapproval and, perhaps, insult. Rarely did he express such subtleties so clearly without direct provocation, so it wasn't a sudden or trivial objection. Even without prior reference in his words, Levi had used his body to drive the point; his foot was pressed into the space between Erwin's legs and his palm had slammed against the back of the chair hard enough to jostle it. Sudden outbursts of violence were commonplace with Levi, and Erwin had long since adapted to acknowledging the fast movements without reacting to them. Instead, it was Levi's demand that surprised him.

"You consider getting bruised after hours of-?" Erwin didn't finish. He saw the way Levi had tensed in aggravation, how he was ready to strike out again. While he was certain that nothing between them could ever be considered gentle, Levi might not be, he realized, strictly speaking about this in a physical manner. "All right. What do you mean, then?"

"You're holding back," he stated factually. Erwin had to fight from smiling in amusement, raising his eyebrows instead. Levi growled. "You're. Holding. Back. There's no way that all you want to do is fuck me. I've seen how you stare. How you hesitate. You think about things and then never do them."

A brief flash of those subtle emotions returning in force pushed the lingering amusement aside. Erwin hadn't given the younger man enough credit; Levi could read him better than he'd thought. He lifted his hand and rested it on Levi's hip. "It's like you're afraid of breaking me, and I'm fucking sick of it."

"That's because I am afraid of breaking you, Levi." Surprise only stilled the tension for an instant before it began building even faster, and Erwin knew he'd only have a few words to stop Levi from walking out. "But if you think you can handle it, I won't deprive you."

"I wouldn't be pissed off if I didn't know I could handle everything you throw at me, asshole."

"Everything, hm. You're sure," Erwin observed, pulling Levi's hip to force his knee down over his leg and diffusing him. This was more than just arrogance, of course, but that didn't change just how little Levi knew of what he was asking. Perhaps the details no longer mattered, if they ever did. Levi would never be satisfied if he continued hesitating. So he wouldn't.

Disarming Levi's temper did nothing to temper his ferocity as they kissed, teeth meeting lips and tongues. It did, however, distract him enough not to notice Erwin's fingers grasping the ascot around his neck before it was pulled off. He wasn't given time to react before the white fabric was secured around his eyes, but didn't surprise him. Neither did the forcefulness with which his clothes were removed or the harsh tug at his hair. Until that tug was hard enough to pull him off the chair with a gasp.

Erwin's grip on him was tight and unforgiving as he was dragged from his feet across the room and pushed into one of the sturdy wooden posts of the bed frame. Levi had barely steadied himself when the leather wrapped around his neck and secured him in place. His hands grasped at it without trying to remove it.

"Can you breathe all right?" Erwin asked calmly, placing his hand against Levi's cheek and watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"Yeah." A moment passed. Levi felt the warm palm still against his skin and knew what else Erwin was waiting for. "I'm fine."

"Good. Stay there until I say otherwise."

Footsteps moved across the room, then the door opened and closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the first look into the sexual evolution that's about to bring these two men to a level of intimacy they aren't prepared for and the deep-rooted emotional roller coaster that comes with it. 
> 
> Please note that in all of the following chapters, there is little if any verbal consent given and few negotiations take place. While there is a way for Levi to communicate a stop, the way they approach this is very poorly communicated and should not be used as a reference in any manner. 
> 
> Look forward to kinky sexy times coming soon!


End file.
